Undiscovered
by Iluvpink
Summary: The trials and tribulations of the Tree Hill gang trying to make and hold to friendships and relationships but in Tree Hill is that really possible without drama
1. Summary

Summary- So it takes place at college. It probably will be a little bit of an alternative universe. So the couples are all happy and the think everything is perfect. Until something happens, something that makes them think maybe their relationships aren't what they want. They realize that they are settling. So when their eyes open so to speak will they be happy with what they have or will the want more?

Couplings- Please note that they are subjected to change! Peyton and Nathan, Brooke and Jake, Lucas and Haley.

Well you see I have posted my stories on this site before but the responses were never that warm and I slowly became self conscious of my writing and decided to stop posting here. But I am giving it a shot again. Hopefully all will go smoothly! 

I am going to be trying something different! Not include so many songs in my stories! LOL! I am going to tone down the drama and make it seem real and more enjoyable to read and write! So here y'all go!

Thank you so much for reading this!

Always and Forever!

Belle!


	2. Chapter 1

Undiscovered  
Chapter 1

"He shoots and he scores!" exclaimed the lovable announcer Mouth. "The Charlotte College Cougars have done it again!"

Brooke and Peyton squealed form the sidelines cheering immensely. They were members of the cheer squad of course. Brooke had changed the squad for the better. The outfits had certainly changed. Haley clapped proudly from her spot right on the floor since she had sung the national anthem.

The cougars congratulated each other. Nathan was elated! They were champions! Or at least going in to the play offs. He ran over to his cheer leader girlfriend Peyton Sawyer.

"Hey" said Peyton as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Are we going to the party tonight after the game?" asked Nathan chugging back a bottle of Gatorade.

"Your choice!" said Peyton sitting on his lap. "I mean you did win the game for us!"

"With some assistance" said Jake. Brooke laughed at her boyfriend.

"So boyfriend and I are heading to the dorms to get gorgeous for tonight" said Brooke. "Coming?"

"Uh in a few minutes. We will meet you there!" said Peyton

"Okay later Best friend and Mr. hot shot" said Brooke with a grin before skipping off pulling Jake.

"Slow down Cheery" said Jake as he laughed at his girlfriend.

"That was an awesome game!" said Haley as he ran over to her boyfriend.

"Thanks" said Lucas. "But I missed most of my shots" said Lucas beating himself up.

"You did not! You were the star in my eyes!" smiled Haley jumping into his arms.

Lucas smiled and kissed her. "Thanks! So our regular burger and milkshake after the game ritual?" He grabbed his bag and her hand.

"Uh actually" said Haley looking over at Peyton and Nathan. "I told Peyton we would go to the party with her and Nathan"

"What? Hales you know we don't really hang out with them" said Lucas.

"I hang out with Peyton and Brooke all the time!" said Haley. "I don't usually go to parties but can't we just go this one time?"

Lucas looked at Haley. "Okay but only because I love you too much to let you down!"

"Yay!" said Haley. "Peyton let's go get ready!'

Peyton stood.

"What?" asked Nathan.

"We are taking your car to go get ready" said Peyton running off with Haley before he could stop her.

Lucas slowly walked past his brother. They never really patched things up after their fall out.

"Need a ride?" asked Lucas trying to at least be civil.

"Do you drive like you have been playing basketball?" asked Nathan as he smirked.

Lucas gulped. The whole game his eyes kept taking him to Brooke. She was always coming in to his thoughts but he was with Haley. That was what he really wanted.

Lucas just walked away.

"Okay okay" said Nathan. "I will take you up on the offer"

The music blared signaling the party was in full swing.

Haley had left Lucas in the main room to get something to drink. But she couldn't help trying to find Jake. He was in most of her classes. He was a great, nice, and talented guy. But why did she need him? Lucas was all that. Haley shook her head and ran off to find Lucas but bumped in to Jake.

"Haley? I am so sorry" said Jake as he noticed the drink all over her.

"It's okay" said Haley smiling. Jake smiled back it was like time stopped and Haley leaned in.

"Hey boyfriend and tutor girl!" giggled Brooke. "This is a first!" 

"What's a first?" said Jake

"I am not wasted! The whole party thing is so not that appealing any more! Come on Jake let's go have some fun of our own" smiled Brooke wrapping her arm around Jake.

"Later Hales! Tomorrow morning breakfast! We will totally gossip!" said Brooke. Jake turned back as he walked away.

What was it about Haley that made him want more or to memorize what she looked like. He had the school's beauty!

Lucas wandered around the party. Haley was no where in sight.

He heard a voice.

"Jake hurry back!" said Brooke.

She saw Lucas sitting alone. Something told her to go but she just couldn't. Once she was over there she knew she wouldn't to be able to control herself. She just needed to get back to the dorms and be with Jake.

"Hey Larry!" said Brooke once Jake was back. 

"It's Lucas" said Lucas.

"Whatever! Come stud let's do some damage!" said Brooke.

"Gosh I am fantasizing about a girl who thinks my name is Larry" thought Lucas. Haley ran back to Lucas.

"Look what happened!" said Haley as she pointed to her top that was drenched in alcohol. She didn't have a sweater and looked really cold. Lucas took off his sweater and wrapped it around her.

"Better?" asked Lucas. Haley smiled. He was so perfect. Why want another guy?

"Just like you" said Haley.

"Stop I am blushing" laughed Lucas

"So do you want to go?" asked Haley. "I am starving!"

"Took the words from my mouth" said Lucas. Haley held his hand. They walked past Peyton who was drunk making out with some blonde.

"Did Nathan dye his hair?" asked Haley worried.

"Last time I checked no" said Lucas

Nathan pushed past them. "Peyton what the heck are you doing?" Nathan was looking pretty mad.

"Having fun! You don't want to have any since you are moping about how you are so sore and have to carry the team" said Peyton as she stumbled. Haley caught her.

"Uh let's go" said Haley as she pulled Peyton away. Nathan turned away. He was surprisingly upset. They weren't the conventional couple like Haley and Lucas but that didn't mean he wanted her to kiss other guys.

Where were all these undiscovered feelings coming from? He turned around Lucas was still standing there. He held up his keys. He threw them at Nathan.

"I will catch a ride with Haley, you can borrow my car just give the keys to me later" said Lucas as he walked away.

"Wait" said Nathan. "Uh Thanks"

Lucas just nodded.

Haley drove in silence. Peyton was passed out in the back. Lucas sat staring out the window. She pulled up the campus.

"Brooke!" squealed Haley.

Brooke and Jake were getting pretty hot and heavy in the middle of the court yard.

Jake's ear went bright red.

"Hi" said Jake. Haley looked disgusted.

Lucas looked uncomfortable.

"Hey Broody!" giggled Brooke as she pulled her shirt back on. She thought about what if that was her and Lucas.

"Brooke!" thought Brooke. Get Lucas out of your head.

She jumped on Jake's back.

"Let's go lover boy" said Brooke. "Later Mr. and Mrs. Plain Jane"

Haley shook her head as she helped Lucas carry Peyton

"Why are you surprised?" asked Lucas

"I'm not" said Haley trying to cover her crimson cheeks. "We are not plain people!"

"Of course not" said Lucas as he covered Peyton with a blanket. Haley pulled off her shoes.

"So Conan O'Brien and ice cream?" asked Haley.

"Make it pizza" said Lucas.

"See we are so not plain!" exclaimed Haley

Nathan drove around trying to clear his mind. Should he break up with Peyton? Something inside told him no. He had a feeling this was wake-up call. He had to treat her better so she wouldn't have to shop around.

He turned around and drove to the campus. He hurried back up the stairs to her dorm.

He snuck in and sat down beside her sleeping form. His hand ran through her hair.

"I am here" said Nathan. Peyton's eyes fluttered open. She was too tired to speak so all she did was smile and then fell fast asleep again.

"Maybe this love and relationship thing isn't too bad" said Nathan.

So many things are left undiscovered. Will these regular college kids be brave enough to leave their comfort zones? Only time would tell


	3. Chapter 2

Undiscovered  
Chapter 1

"He shoots and he scores!" exclaimed the lovable announcer Mouth. "The Charlotte College Cougars have done it again!"

Brooke and Peyton squealed form the sidelines cheering immensely. They were members of the cheer squad of course. Brooke had changed the squad for the better. The outfits had certainly changed. Haley clapped proudly from her spot right on the floor since she had sung the national anthem.

The cougars congratulated each other. Nathan was elated! They were champions! Or at least going in to the play offs. He ran over to his cheer leader girlfriend Peyton Sawyer.

"Hey" said Peyton as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Are we going to the party tonight after the game?" asked Nathan chugging back a bottle of Gatorade.

"Your choice!" said Peyton sitting on his lap. "I mean you did win the game for us!"

"With some assistance" said Jake. Brooke laughed at her boyfriend.

"So boyfriend and I are heading to the dorms to get gorgeous for tonight" said Brooke. "Coming?"

"Uh in a few minutes. We will meet you there!" said Peyton

"Okay later Best friend and Mr. hot shot" said Brooke with a grin before skipping off pulling Jake.

"Slow down Cheery" said Jake as he laughed at his girlfriend.

"That was an awesome game!" said Haley as he ran over to her boyfriend.

"Thanks" said Lucas. "But I missed most of my shots" said Lucas beating himself up.

"You did not! You were the star in my eyes!" smiled Haley jumping into his arms.

Lucas smiled and kissed her. "Thanks! So our regular burger and milkshake after the game ritual?" He grabbed his bag and her hand.

"Uh actually" said Haley looking over at Peyton and Nathan. "I told Peyton we would go to the party with her and Nathan"

"What? Hales you know we don't really hang out with them" said Lucas.

"I hang out with Peyton and Brooke all the time!" said Haley. "I don't usually go to parties but can't we just go this one time?"

Lucas looked at Haley. "Okay but only because I love you too much to let you down!"

"Yay!" said Haley. "Peyton let's go get ready!'

Peyton stood.

"What?" asked Nathan.

"We are taking your car to go get ready" said Peyton running off with Haley before he could stop her.

Lucas slowly walked past his brother. They never really patched things up after their fall out.

"Need a ride?" asked Lucas trying to at least be civil.

"Do you drive like you have been playing basketball?" asked Nathan as he smirked.

Lucas gulped. The whole game his eyes kept taking him to Brooke. She was always coming in to his thoughts but he was with Haley. That was what he really wanted.

Lucas just walked away.

"Okay okay" said Nathan. "I will take you up on the offer"

The music blared signaling the party was in full swing.

Haley had left Lucas in the main room to get something to drink. But she couldn't help trying to find Jake. He was in most of her classes. He was a great, nice, and talented guy. But why did she need him? Lucas was all that. Haley shook her head and ran off to find Lucas but bumped in to Jake.

"Haley? I am so sorry" said Jake as he noticed the drink all over her.

"It's okay" said Haley smiling. Jake smiled back it was like time stopped and Haley leaned in.

"Hey boyfriend and tutor girl!" giggled Brooke. "This is a first!" 

"What's a first?" said Jake

"I am not wasted! The whole party thing is so not that appealing any more! Come on Jake let's go have some fun of our own" smiled Brooke wrapping her arm around Jake.

"Later Hales! Tomorrow morning breakfast! We will totally gossip!" said Brooke. Jake turned back as he walked away.

What was it about Haley that made him want more or to memorize what she looked like. He had the school's beauty!

Lucas wandered around the party. Haley was no where in sight.

He heard a voice.

"Jake hurry back!" said Brooke.

She saw Lucas sitting alone. Something told her to go but she just couldn't. Once she was over there she knew she wouldn't to be able to control herself. She just needed to get back to the dorms and be with Jake.

"Hey Larry!" said Brooke once Jake was back. 

"It's Lucas" said Lucas.

"Whatever! Come stud let's do some damage!" said Brooke.

"Gosh I am fantasizing about a girl who thinks my name is Larry" thought Lucas. Haley ran back to Lucas.

"Look what happened!" said Haley as she pointed to her top that was drenched in alcohol. She didn't have a sweater and looked really cold. Lucas took off his sweater and wrapped it around her.

"Better?" asked Lucas. Haley smiled. He was so perfect. Why want another guy?

"Just like you" said Haley.

"Stop I am blushing" laughed Lucas

"So do you want to go?" asked Haley. "I am starving!"

"Took the words from my mouth" said Lucas. Haley held his hand. They walked past Peyton who was drunk making out with some blonde.

"Did Nathan dye his hair?" asked Haley worried.

"Last time I checked no" said Lucas

Nathan pushed past them. "Peyton what the heck are you doing?" Nathan was looking pretty mad.

"Having fun! You don't want to have any since you are moping about how you are so sore and have to carry the team" said Peyton as she stumbled. Haley caught her.

"Uh let's go" said Haley as she pulled Peyton away. Nathan turned away. He was surprisingly upset. They weren't the conventional couple like Haley and Lucas but that didn't mean he wanted her to kiss other guys.

Where were all these undiscovered feelings coming from? He turned around Lucas was still standing there. He held up his keys. He threw them at Nathan.

"I will catch a ride with Haley, you can borrow my car just give the keys to me later" said Lucas as he walked away.

"Wait" said Nathan. "Uh Thanks"

Lucas just nodded.

Haley drove in silence. Peyton was passed out in the back. Lucas sat staring out the window. She pulled up the campus.

"Brooke!" squealed Haley.

Brooke and Jake were getting pretty hot and heavy in the middle of the court yard.

Jake's ear went bright red.

"Hi" said Jake. Haley looked disgusted.

Lucas looked uncomfortable.

"Hey Broody!" giggled Brooke as she pulled her shirt back on. She thought about what if that was her and Lucas.

"Brooke!" thought Brooke. Get Lucas out of your head.

She jumped on Jake's back.

"Let's go lover boy" said Brooke. "Later Mr. and Mrs. Plain Jane"

Haley shook her head as she helped Lucas carry Peyton

"Why are you surprised?" asked Lucas

"I'm not" said Haley trying to cover her crimson cheeks. "We are not plain people!"

"Of course not" said Lucas as he covered Peyton with a blanket. Haley pulled off her shoes.

"So Conan O'Brien and ice cream?" asked Haley.

"Make it pizza" said Lucas.

"See we are so not plain!" exclaimed Haley

Nathan drove around trying to clear his mind. Should he break up with Peyton? Something inside told him no. He had a feeling this was wake-up call. He had to treat her better so she wouldn't have to shop around.

He turned around and drove to the campus. He hurried back up the stairs to her dorm.

He snuck in and sat down beside her sleeping form. His hand ran through her hair.

"I am here" said Nathan. Peyton's eyes fluttered open. She was too tired to speak so all she did was smile and then fell fast asleep again.

"Maybe this love and relationship thing isn't too bad" said Nathan.

So many things are left undiscovered. Will these regular college kids be brave enough to leave their comfort zones? Only time would tell


	4. Chapter 3

Peyton finished the last minute touch ups to her make-up. She looked gorgeous and natural. She wore a beautiful turquoise dress that hugged her in all the right places.

"Oh wow!" squealed Brooke as she walked in to the room.

"You like?" said Peyton twirling around.

"Like? I love! You are going to knock his socks off!" said Brooke

Peyton smiled. There was a knock at the door. She opened the door and there stood Nathan. He cleaned up nicely and looked so handsome.

"AW!" said Brooke as she saw them kiss hello. "Well that's my cue to leave! Have fun! Be safe!"

She hurried out of the room.

"So are you ready?" asked Peyton

"Yeah are you?" asked Nathan.

"I really am! So what restaurant are we going to?" asked Peyton.

"Uh we aren't come on!" said Nathan pulling her out the door. He walked her down to the lake.

"Why does this seem like some scary teen horror flick" said Peyton. Nathan laughed. She gasped when she saw the moonlight shining on the picnic basket and blanket set perfectly on the beach.

"Oh Nathan this is perfect!" said Peyton.

"I am glad you like it!" said Nathan. "Uh look I know you aren't a flower and chocolates kind of girl and jewelery means nothing so I wrote you a letter. I don't write poems so yah" said Nathan nervously handing her a letter.

She glowed with happiness. "Nathan this is just the sweetest most romantic thing ever! How did you come up with it?"

"Uh It just came to me" said Nathan. They sat down on the blanket and Peyton snuggled in to his lap.

"Will you read it to me?" asked Peyton.

"Okay" said Nathan.

Dear Peyton,

I am not a poet and I think everyone knows it. Yeah I am funny. But in all seriousness I just have to tell you some thing that are hard to say in person. Like the way you make me feel. The way you have this smile when I annoy you but secretly you think I am cute, or when how you are sleeping you look like an angel or how you groan when I mention basketball or you in that cheerleading outfit. I have never felt this way about anyone before. So I guess what I am trying to say it that. Is that I love you Peyton. I always will. You took a chance on me and I am glad you did. I bet you are too since I am such a catch. You complete me and I am better person because of you. I have had the physical side of you and now I am slowly seeing the emotional and spiritual side. I can't wait to see all of you. Forever and always.

Love Nathan.

He finished reading. Peyton had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you" said Peyton. "Those were the words I have longed to hear form anyone and I am glad that person was you. I love you Nathan."

He kissed her.

Brooke wandered around the campus. Jake told her to meet him at the coffee shop at eight and it was only seven thirty.

She looked in to the place she never entered. The library. There sat Lucas. He looked peaceful. He was go engrossed in his book and you just got this aura from him that he was at peace and happy.

She smiled. She wished she had something that would do that to her.

Jake looked at his watch. He had thirty minutes to get to Brooke. He turned to the sleeping form beside him. She was beautiful. He felt so guilty for doing this to Brooke but he was in the moment and his lust had turned to automatic love and he lost all control.

"Hey" whispered the girl.

"Haley" smiled Jake.

"That was the most amazing experience ever" said Haley.

"Bet you tell Lucas that all the time" said Jake putting on his shirt.

"No never because he haven't you know" said Haley

"You haven't?" asked Jake

"He doesn't think we should yet. Say it could break our relationship. Wants to wait" said Haley putting on her skirt.

Jake watched her. "I know what we did is wrong but I am not sorry because I am glad this happened. I want you so bad Haley"

"Yeah but you are with Brooke and I am with Lucas. I can't break up with him yet" said Haley quietly.

"Well I need to be with you! We have to at least keep this up! Maybe friends who have fun once in a while" said Jake

Haley thought for a minute. "Okay"

She smiled at him one more time before hurrying out. She never noticed that she had left her necklace on his night stand. Jake showered quickly and hurried to meet Brooke.

Brooke walked in to the library.

"Hi" said Brooke sitting down beside him. She just had to at least talk to him. But she noticed her friends walking in. They wouldn't understand.

Lucas looked confused and hurt when she walked off and started making fun of him but he was used to it.

Haley walked in to the library.

"Hey!" said Haley kissing him. 

Lucas looked at her. He could smell cologne on her. It smelled familiar. He just let it go. He could lose her.

"I love you" said Lucas

Haley was surprised.

"I shouldn't have said that" said Lucas embaressed

"I love you too" said Haley. She didn't really but she couldn't be with Jake so she had to say that.

Lucas smiled.

"Dinner?' he asked

Haley wasn't hungry, she felt horrible for lying to Lucas.

"Coffee?" asked Haley hoping to see Jake.

Brooke knocked on Jake's dorm. She used her key. She looked around it was empty.

"I guessed your already gone" said Brooke to no one. Then she noticed a familiar necklace on the night stand. A very familiar one since it was a friendship necklace she and Haley wore. The sheets were messed up. She wasn't dumb.

She grabbed the necklace and ran out of the dorm. She found Jake at the coffee shop. There sitting in the corner was Haley.

Brooke sauntered over.

"What's this?" asked Brooke dangling the necklace in front of his face. She was yelling. Haley looked horrified. Lucas was confused.

"Brooke not here!" said Jake.

"Why you cheated on me with my best friend!" roared Brooke.

She walked over to Haley.

"Hear that Larry? No Lance? No whatever! Your girlfriend just slept with my boyfriend an hour ago! Can you believe it? Saint Haley and Boy next door Jake!" said Brooke

"B I am so sorry!" whispered Haley

"Don't call me that! Only my friends call me that!" said Brooke

Lucas was shocked. He couldn't speak. He was in love with Haley. He could feel his heart breaking.

At that moment Peyton and Nathan walked in and saw everything that was going down. Janice the campus gossip ran over.

"Did you here the breaking news?" she asked  
"No" said Nathan.

"Haley and Jake slept together! Brooke found Haley's necklace and messed up sheets! This was only an hour ago! Brooke is livid. Larry or whatever his name is like mute" said Jaince before running of to spread the word.

Bevin another of Brooke's friend walked over.

"Brooke come on let's go!" said Bevin. Brooke gave glares to both Haley and Jake before following Bevin. She hugged both Nathan and Peyton before leaving. Haley ran out of the coffee shop sobbing. Peyton gave him an appoligetic smile. He nodded.

She ran after Haley. Nathan walked in to the coffee shop. He walked over to Jake.

"Great going dummy" said Nathan

"I know you don't need to tell me man" said Jake walking away looking horrible. Lucas sat at the table alone.

Lucas got up and walked over to the register and paid for the coffees. He was about to leave when he was stopped. He turned around.

"Uh I am sorry" said Nathan. "If you need anything I owe you for letting me use your car and the letter idea. She loved it"

"Okay" said Lucas.

Nathan nodded and walked off.

Lucas sighed. All the things left undiscovered, this had to be uncovered. Oh the day in the life of a One tree hill college student

So there you all go! I hope you like it! Enjoy! Thanks for the stellar reviews! You all are so amazingly nice and supportive! Hugs and tons of smiles! Keep on smiling. Have a wonderful day! Take great care!


	5. Chapter 4

Jake walked along the lake where Nathan and Peyton had been hours earlier. He was so mad at himself. He had lost the girl he loved. He lost the other girl he was in love with. He sat down on the beach and put his head in his hands.

"They say misery loves company" said Haley in a whisper. Her face was tear stained and her hair pulled back in to a pony. She looked so sad.

"I am sorry" said Jake. "I ruined what you and Lucas had"

"I ruined your spot in the popular crew too and with Brooke" said Haley with tears in her eyes. "I guess I deserve to have no one"

"No matter what you will have me" said Jake. "We are in this together. We discovered our feelings for one another why not see where they could go?"

"We would completely lose our friends forever" said Haley

"They aren't our friends if they don't forgive us. Real friends forgive you even when it hurts. I have always been with Brooke because I thought that was what I needed. That if I wasn't with her then I would fall apart and lose who I was" said Jake staring at the sea.

"But you didn't fall apart or lose the person you are" said Haley

"Exactly and either did you" said Jake entangling her hand into his.

Haley looked into his eyes. They were comforting and understanding. She smiled at him and watched the waves crash on to the beach.

"I wish I could do that" said Haley.

"Do what?" asked Jake.

"Just disappear in to the waves, feel the rush of the ocean against my skin" said Haley wistfully

Jake stood up and held out his hand.

Haley was confused but took it and stood up. They walked over to a rock near the ocean. She watched as Jake threw off his shoes and jacket.

"You aren't actually going to do it are you?" asked Haley

"Yeah I am. I am in college I have a huge life ahead of me. I have to learn to live in the moment" said Jake. "What about you? Are you in?

Haley looked in to his eyes and then out to the ocean. This so wasn't like her. But then so was cheating. She had vowed never to cheat and she had broken Lucas's heart. She took a deep breath. She kicked off her flats and neatly placed her jacket and sweater on top.

Jake grabbed her hand. "Ready?"

Haley shook her head to say yes and plunged in to the cold ocean below.

"That was so awesome!" squealed Haley. She looked around Jake was no where to be seen. "Jake where are you?" She looked to the left and saw a body floating face down and the water slightly pink around him.

"Jake!" yelled Haley frantically as she swam over. "Hold on, Jake" "HELP!" yelled Haley

Luckily a group of guys were walking by and ran over to help. One dialed 911 while the others swam over to help pull Jake out of the water. Haley sat on the beach breathlessly right beside Jake unconscious body.

"Are you okay?" asked one of the guys as Jake was being loaded into the ambulance.

"Not even close" said Haley breaking down. The guy she hardly knew embraced her in a sweet hug.

"How could he?" asked Brooke throwing all of the memories of Jake into a cardboard box. Peyton and Bevin sat on the floor watching their friend fall apart.

"I don't know sweetie but he sure doesn't deserve you" said Bevin trying to be comforting.

"I am the most popular girl on campus, I am pretty and kind of smart when I apply myself and I am loyal" said Brooke.

"You're right Brooke" said Peyton walking over to her friend. "You are all of that and more. So forget about that cheater. Forget about that girl who used to be our friend they belong together. You are young and fine and in college"

"Let's do some damage" said Bevin catching on to Peyton's tactic. "They way Peyton is looking we can get in any where"

"Peyton!" squealed Brooke and then her face fell. "I am ruining your night! I am so sorry!" 

"Brooke it was perfect and we were going to go back to the dorms and watch TV anyways. You provided much more amusing drama then scripted stuff" said Peyton. "Besides you are my best friend. You are my girl, my safe place and I am yours. Buds over Studs"

"Hoes over Bros" said Bevin.

Brooke was tearing up. "Come here!" The girls giggled and hugged each other tightly. They linked arms.

"Let's show my ex what he is missing" said Brooke smirking.

Lucas wandered around feeling lost and hurt. He was never popular and never really stood out or fit in. But when he and Haley started going out, it was like he sort of fit in. Even if it was just because he was dating a gorgeous popular and smart girl.

Now that they were over he had no one. He was back to being lost in the crowd. The dork on campus.

Nathan headed down the main courtyard with his pack of friends. The group was most of the basketball team.

Lucas saw them coming and hung his head. He really didn't want to be made fun of or roughed up.

"So Nate, what are we going to do to him?" asked Tim with a dorky laugh.

Nathan looked up to see who him was.

"Uh you'll see" said Nathan. The whole team laughed.

"Dude we are headed to the club near by, want to come?" asked Nathan.

Lucas was taken back. Maybe they really wanted him to go.

"Uh sure" said Lucas.

They all waked to club and when the got there Nathan turned around. The whole crew could hardly wait to see what he was going to do. Nathan looked at his brother he looked horrible after all Haley did cheat on him.

"What are you doing here?" deadpanned Nathan.

"You asked if I wanted to come" said Lucas confused.

"Yeah asked if you wanted to come with us not we want you to come" said Nathan turning around and walking away. The whole team laughed and snickered at him. Nathan felt bad usually it was easy just to shrug it off but this time he actually felt bad.

Lucas slowly walked back to the campus.

"So this club is so going to be jumping now that we are here" said Bevin. "I will see you two later" She smiled and ran ahead.

"So girly you got quiet" said Peyton.

Brooke just faked smiled. "I am fine" A person sitting on a bench alone caught her eye.

"Can I meet you inside?" asked Brooke. Peyton was confused but saw the person on the bench. "Uh okay be careful"

Brooke hugged her best friend and walked over to the bench.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Brooke

Lucas looked surprised. "No of course"

Brooke sat down. "So Jake and Haley were kind of unexpected huh?"

"Yeah" said Lucas. "I guess I wasn't good enough but I should have known that from the moment she asked me out"

"You were I am sure perfect. She always raved about you. My ex-best friend was lucky to have you. It her loss not yours"

Lucas smiled. "I wish it was like that but now I think I am completely invisible.

Brooke was about to respond when an ambulance came soaring by. She saw a car following it. Inside was Haley crying uncontrollably.

Brooke dialed her number.

"What? No! I will be right there!" said Brooke  
She hung up and shot up.

"Jake almost drowned" said Brooke. "I have to get to the hospital!"

She started running away.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Lucas

Brooke pondered that thought. He would be good company and was a sweetie but she knew his status.

"Nah I am better off alone" said Brooke.

Lucas sighed and sat down on the bench.

" Apparently everyone thinks I am too" said Lucas picking up a stone and throwing it in to the pond. It sunk to the bottom. That was exactly how he felt.

So there you all go! I hope you like it! Enjoy! Thanks for the stellar reviews! You all are so amazingly nice and supportive! Hugs and tons of smiles! Keep on smiling. Have a wonderful day! Take great care!


End file.
